King Takes Queen
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: A sequel to 'A Queen's Heart In A Joker's Hands' The new King and Queen of Gotham takeover the city and madness runs riot. (when I say Humour in the description, I mean DARK humour)
1. Chapter 1

**KING TAKES QUEEN**

 **Author's Note- Hey guys! So, 'A Queen's Heart In A Joker's Hands' went down very well, I'm pleased to say. So here is it's sequel! Hope you enjoy, reviews keep me motivated, honestly. I own nothing once again. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

His blue eyes darkened as he looked up at Harley.

She looked back at him with hope filled eyes.

"Well, what d'ya say?" She asked, smiling sweetly but there was a nervous line around her mouth as well.

"Marry you?" He said in awe.

She nodded.

He looked down at the ring again and closed his fist around it.

She walked towards him as she started explaining all the reason why they should get married.

"I know it seems sudden but Joker...I am so completely in love with you and this-all of this-just seems so perfect. We are perfect together. I mean, well why shouldn't we get married?"

Joker looked at her. The frown never left his face.

"You love me...don't you?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

He sighed and ran his pale hands up and down her arms.

"Of course I do, baby...but i just don't believe that I need to marry you to prove it."

Harley's lip dropped into an unhappy pout. She looked almost like a sulking child.

He lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye.

"Aww, don't get upset, Princess. I'll tell you what, If it means that much to you, we'll get married."

Harley's big blue eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"You mean it?!"

"Of course, baby. Anything for you." He said as he pulled her into him, resting his chin on top of her head.

She hugged him tightly as she closed her eyes, fully content.

He stroked her blonde head as he whispered everything she'd ever wanted to hear from him.

"We can get married wherever you want; in a church with the fancy music and the big cake and a band. Whatever your little heart desires, darling."

Harley squealed with delight.

"I already know what your wedding present is gonna be." She said as she pulled back and looked up at him through her lashes, grinning playfully.

Joker looked down at her with a suprised look on his face.

"Oh?"

Harley licked her lips.

"Bat boy's head...on a silver platter."

Joker laughed and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Oh baby, you know how to make a man happy that's for sure but Batman will not be so easy to kill. I'm afraid you'll have to come up with a plan B." He told her.

Harley gave him a slight shrug.

"Huh... kinky sex it is then."

Joker grinned and growled low in his throat and pulled her into him roughly.

"Ohh, even better."

Harley looked up at the ceiling of Joker's office as they both layed on the floor, covered by a black faux fur rug. She had never felt this happy.

Joker was going to marry her! She would be Mrs...well whatever his last name was, she didn't care as long as she was his and had the ring and the paperwork to prove it.

"Puddin?"

"Hmm?" Joker answered distractedly.

"I was thinkin' bout' the wedding. What if we did it all in green, red and black?"

Joker frowned slightly.

"Why those colours?"

"Cause' they're our colours, silly! Green for you, red and black for me."

He nodded absentmindedly as he put his arms behind his head with Harley laying beside him.

"Cause' y'know like we could have a red and black cake, you could wear a green suit and I could wear a red dress, red roses with the green leaves and maybe a black car or horse carriage ..."

She went on and on and Joker gradually found that he couldn't listen to her anymore. Her voice...it annoyed him. He loved her but she irritated him at the same time.

Eventually, he closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

Harley frowned, her face showing concern instead of annoyance.

"Puddin? You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just...you keep going on and on about the wedding when I've got more important things to think about."

Harley found that to be a bit hurtful considering he'd just promised her the world-well that was how she saw it at least- but something was playing on her Mista J's mind and she didn't want him to be unhappy, not ever.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked carefully.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Talk about it, talk about it, talk about it... what good will talking about it do? It needs action!" He suddenly exclaimed, sitting up.

Harley sat up with him and looped her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"What do you want, Mista J? Come on, tell your baby what you want." She whispered as she slowly licked his outer ear.

Joker closed his eyes and lent back against her.

"I want them..." He began.

"Yeah?" She breathed as her hands travelled down his torso.

"I want the people of Gotham to..."

Joker rolled his head back so it rested on her shoulder. He was finding it so hard to form words right now but he wasn't about to stop her.

Her hands stopped just above where he needed her the most and she dug her nails into the flesh of his stomach, hard enough to draw blood.

He hissed through the delicious pain and groaned.

She grinned, pleased with the response he was giving her.

Yes, it was true that he had power over her, maybe sometimes too much, but now she knew that she had power over him and she would use it whenever and and however she wanted. This wasn't going to be a one-sided affair anymore, she'd make sure of that.

"What do you want from them?" She asked again, trailing her tongue up the side of his neck.

"I want them to fear me." He finally said, tilting his head so that she could continue her path up to his jaw.

Harley thought about this and then moved her hands back up to his shoulders.

Joker opened his eyes again, slightly disappointed that she had stopped where she had.

"That can be arranged." She told him.

He frowned.

"How so?"

"Stage a takeover. Go for a big city business or a bank where there are a load of people and take em' all hostage until they submit to you." She said.

Joker grinned. His Princess was a smart one.

He then turned suddenly and had her in his lap, making her squeal in suprise.

"You are...amazing." He told her, running his hands up and down her pale back.

"Hmm, I know." She said playfully.

He then flipped them so that she was beneath him.

"But you are a tease."

She draped her arms around his neck and grinned darkly up at him.

"Then maybe you should do something about it."

He ran a hand through her blonde hair and then pulled her head back roughly.

She hissed and then chuckled at the sting.

"Don't challenge me, Harley. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

She shrugged.

"I got a rough idea."

He tutted at her.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, darlin."

"I know. Now you can either keep talking or you can show me exactly what I'm up against."

With that being said, he crushed their lips together and sank back down onto the fur rug and there they stayed untill they were both spent the sky became dark once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Gotham Mall?"

"No."

"The zoo?"

"No."

Harley sat back on the couch with her head resting back as she held a nail file in her hands. She was thinking of places that Joker and herself could host the hostile takeover of Gotham. But so far, Joker hadn't said yes to any one of her ideas.

"The History Museum?"

"No! Harley, every place you've come up with has gone from bad to worse! I need a place that people will be crowded into. It needs to be big, spacious-"

Harley shrugged as she took the file and ran it back and forth across a nail then inspected her work.

"Well I was gonna say Gotham City Bank but I thought you would find that too mundane."

Joker looked up suddenly and his head slowly turned towards her.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"Gotham City Bank."

"That's it! That's it, Harley! It's perfect!" He exclaimed, that smile of his stretching even further than humanly possible.

Harley smiled and sat forward as he stood and walked towards her. She watched with fascination as he crouched down between her legs, a hand on each knee and he looked up at her adoringly.

She basked in his worship and a slight knowing grin tugged at her red lips.

"How did I ever become what I am without you?" He asked as he gazed at her.

She looked down at him and put two fingers under his chin, making his eyes lock with her's.

"Because you're strong. It's one of the many things I love about you. Apart, we're crazy but together, we're insane and unstoppable." She told him.

He knelt at her feet and lent up to give her a light kiss. It was gentle and it suprised her. Harley never expected gentle from Joker.

When he pulled back, he licked his lips and stayed kneeling in front of her.

"Harley, I'm rarely serious, probabaly because I'm out of my mind most of the time but I want you to know this; I will do anything for you. I will become whatever you want me to be and anything you ever want, all you need to do is ask and it's your's. You belong to me and I belong to you."

Harley looked down at him and he took her hands in his, stroking his thumbs across the back of them.

"Now you tell me what you see when you look at me." He said slowly.

She had so much to say to him but she could never express what she truly felt. It was all too much but she knew that he needed to hear her say what was in her heart.

"When I look at you, I see a broken man but you're perfect...you're perfect to me and you're right, we belong to each other. I'm all your's."

He smiled and flashed silver teeth at her. Her own white smile shone back at him.

The door to the office opened and they both turned to see who had interrupted their perfect moment.

"Red!" Harley exclaimed as Ivy walked into the room.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Joker stood and pulled Harley up with him.

"Not at all. Do we have a meeting?" He sighed.

Ivy looked at Harley. She didn't seem hurt or upset. Maybe the loser was finally treating her better.

"I arranged to have a talk with you about the plants."

Harley raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Plants?"

Ivy shot her a death glare and the blonde retreated into Joker's arms.

"They are beneficial for the takeover of Gotham after all." Ivy said simply.

Joker tapped a finger against his lips and held Harley around the waist as he walked up to the poisonous woman.

"About that, Ivy. The takeover has taken a different turn. I won't be needing the plants anymore. I don't want my city looking like a jungle." He told her.

Her green eyes went wide.

"But you said the plants would be safe, that we could save them all and-"

"Plans change, honey. You should run along now, unless you want to stay and watch me ravage my girl here or maybe you'd like to participate?" Joker challenged.

Harley growled playfully.

"Ooh, I've never had a girl before."

Ivy gave the couple a look of disgust and turned away.

"A tempting offer to most tramps I'm sure, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go and throw up on one of your cheap rugs."

Harley giggled and Joker chuckled along with her as they both watched the red head go towards the door. But she stopped, her hand on the door handle.

"You'll come to regret this, Joker. You may take Gotham but it won't be your's forever."

Harley laughed at her friend.

"Empty threats don't look good on ya, Red."

Ivy narrowed her eyes at Harley.

"They're not empty, darling... but you'll learn that soon enough."

The door shut behind the red head and Joker looked at Harley.

"So, who's ready to take over Gotham?"

The bank was busy with people and Joker grinned as they drove past in one of his blacked out vans.

"This is gonna be fun." Harley said as the van slowed down to make a turn.

"Ok, now we all know the plan, don't we?"

Harley, the driver and four thugs nodded that they understood and then the van drove round to the back and dropped Joker, Harley and thugs off.

Joker grinned as he looked at the blonde.

"Ok baby, this is our time to shine!"

She grinned back at him.

"Let's do it!"

The doors to Gotham city bank were kicked open and Joker's thugs stormed in, shouting at everybody to get down on the ground and shut up.

Joker walked in casually with Harley on his arm and a gun in the other hand.

The thugs shut the doors and barricaded them, then Joker took center stage and looked at all the cowering people as Harley stood by his side.

"People of Gotham, first of all, good morning and sorry you were not informed of this announcement."

A man lifted his hand to a red alarm under the counter and a thug aimed a gun at his head to make him back off.

Joker looked at the man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't particulary want to kill anyone today but I will if things get out of control."

The man instantly lowered his hand and nodded that he understood.

Harley looked around and saw that a woman was crouched down, clutching her child as close to herself as she possibly could.

Harley walked over to her and knelt down.

"What's your name, honey?"

The woman looked at Harley and then frowned.

"Why should I tell you? Who are you people?"

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? I'm Harley Quinn, Joker's girlfriend."

The woman looked from Harley to Joker and back again.

"What do you want?" She asked she angrily swiped at tears with her free hand.

Harley's smile remained in place.

"Oh nothing much, it's just that Joker wants the people of Gotham to know that he rules this city."

The mother held her child tighter. Harley saw the fear in the child's eyes and her smile faltered.

"You scared?" She asked him.

He nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

Harley bit her lip and looked back at Joker.

"Wait here." She told both the mother and the child.

Joker was in the middle of his speech;

"So as long as you listen to me, there will be no need for-" He stopped when he felt Harley tugging on his arm.

"What?" He hissed at her, annoyed that she had interrupted him.

"Um...Mista J, I don't think this is such a good idea anymore."

"What?"

"Well uh, there's kids here and it's frightening them so maybe we should...I dunno, come back another day."

Joker stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Come back another day? No, the takeover is today. We planned this, Harley."

"I know, I know we did but there's this little kid over there and he's really scared and I don't wanna scare kids, Mista J. That wasn't part of the plan." Yes, she was whining but she meant every word of what she said.

Joker looked up at all the people watching them and smiled that metal smile.

"Excuse me."

He took her arm and steered her to the side.

"So you just want to go home?" He asked her.

"I think that's best, yeah."

He nodded along. She could be really thick sometimes.

"Oh you think that's best...so you're telling me that we just walk out of here, hope these people don't say anything and my thugs have had a wasted day plus we have accomplished absolutely nothing."

Harley shrugged.

"Well...not nothing, I mean I think the people are scared enough and when you come back like say, tomorrow or next week even, they'll still be scared but hopefully there won't be any kids here then."

Joker shook his head and closed his eyes briefly.

"Listen to me very carefully. I cannot come back. The takeover is today. I don't care that some little kid is scared because installing fear in people is what I do best."

Harley became angry at that comment then.

"Oh yeah? And what if someone was doing this to our kid?"

"Our kid? Who says we're having kids?"

Harley looked down.

"Well, I just thought that what with us getting married an' all, kids would soon be a part of the picture."

Joker took a step back and looked at her.

"Oh I see what this is; the proposal, the marriage; you want normal. Well guess what honey, with me there is no fucking normal!"

Harley flinched.

"I never said I wanted normal. I just think that it would be nice to have a little Joker and a little Harley running around, that's all."

Joker touched the side of her face.

"You need to understand something, that is NEVER going to happen."

Harley looked at him.

"Never?"

"Never."

Her blue eyes darkened and she turned around.

"Then I'm out."

Joker stared at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't want any part of your takeover. I'll be at the club."

As soon as she said those words, the bank went into lock down. All the lights shut off and people started screaming in panic.

Joker found that everything was getting out of control and he panicked, raising his gun and firing into the air. That stopped people running for the time being at least.

Then the lights came back on and Joker looked around.

"Harley?"

Maybe she'd gone back to the club, he thought but then one of his thugs came up to him with a note.

Joker snatched it from his hand and read it;

GOT YOUR GIRL.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Joker sat in his office, holding his head in hands. One of his thugs stood to one side, nervously watching his boss.

"We've searched everywhere, Joker. She's gone."

Joker rubbed at his temples and furrowed his pale brow.

"No...she is not gone. Someone has taken her and I want to know who." He said with barely controlled anger.

The thug stood up and held out his hands in a helpless gesture.

"Well, whoever they are, thet're long gone; along with your lady."

Joker's eyes widened and he stood, swiping almost everything off of the desk in a fit of rage.

"FIND HER!"

The thug looked down at the carpet and scratched his jaw.

"We're doing what we can but there's no trace of her, Joker."

"You're not doing enough! Someone has her and I want to know who! Bring her back to me or I will kill everyone in this goddamn city untill she is the only one left alive!"

The thug nodded and left the office to rally the rest of the men.

Joker sat back down in his chair heavily as his mind started taunting him.

'You can't do this without her, You lost her because you didn't listen to her when she said she wanted to go and now she's gone and you might never get her back. It's. All. Your. Fault'.

"SHUT UP!" He roared as his fist smashed his computer screen. He looked at the blood running down his hand from his damaged knuckles and sighed.

Where was she?

Joker tapped his fingers against his head as he tried to think back on everything. One thought came to him and he stopped tapping as he replayed the conversation in his head. His fist came down hard on the desk and he stood, grabbing his jacket and heading out.

He drove fast, didn't stop for red lights and kept his foot down until he reached the apartment block.

The tires screeched as he braked and slammed the door of his car shut.

He started banging on the door, making the windows of the whole building shake.

Finally, she answered the door.

"What do you want?"

Joker looked behind Ivy and into her apartment. This wasn't helping so he barged his way in.

"Please, come in." Ivy drawled as she shut the door behind him.

"Where is she?" Joker demanded as he looked around the room, looking for any sign that Harley might be here.

"Who? Your little psycho girlfriend?"

Joker spun around and his eyes widened.

"Her name is Harley and I know you had something to do with her disappearing act yesterday."

Ivy shrugged.

"I didn't even know she was missing. Maybe you should put posters up or put a bowl of food outside your club for her, she'll come back when she's hungry."

Joker's hand wrapped around Ivy's throat as he pushed her back against the wall.

"Don't joke with me, bitch!"

Ivy glared down at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...one kiss from me and you'll find yourself six feet under."

Joker took his hand away and looked at it as though her poison still lingered there.

Ivy rubbed her neck and swallowed.

"I would suggest Batman had something to do with it."

Joker's eyes widened.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

He left soon after that and Ivy was annoyed that she didn't keep a gun in here. She did promise one thing though, if he touched her again, she would blow his precious club to hell.

The phone rang at precisely the time he said it would and Ivy answered without saying a word.

"Under the bridge. 15 minutes." The deep voice told her.

She nodded.

"I'll be there."

...

Ivy waited patiently. She was here early but then she knew how he was about time. Finally, he showed, pulling up next to her car in a blacked out saloon car instead of his usual batmobile.

Ivy watched as he climbed out and went over to her.

"Well?" Ivy pushed as she lent against the wall.

He sighed.

"You will keep to your end of the bargain?"

"I gave you my word, didn't I?" She said with a roll of her green eyes.

He grunted and then went to the trunk of his car, opening it and lifting an unconcious Harley out.

Ivy opened the trunk of her car and watched as he put her gently inside.

Ivy smirked, causing Batman to glare at her.

"What?"

"I just find it strange how you basically want to kill all the villains in Gotham but here you are handling the little pyscho bitch like she's a baby."

Batman glanced at Harley as she layed in the boot with a black sack covering her head.

"She's still a human being."

Ivy shrugged.

"So am I but the last time we had a run in, I remember you trying to shoot me."

Batman looked down.

"You were trying to hurt innocent people."

"To save the plant's lives! If a few people had to die to ensure that, so be it."

Batman clenched his teeth.

"And that is why I tried to kill you. You lost your human side a long time ago."

Ivy shrugged.

"Good, I prefer plant life anyway."

Batman sighed.

"Just take her and get out."

Ivy smirked again and shut the lid of the trunk.

"Nice doing business with you."

Batman ignored her and went back to his car. Ivy drove off at the same time and headed out of town.

The first thing Harley noticed was how dark it was. Completely pitch black.

'Where am I? Am I dead?' She could hear something... cars driving past. She moved a little and tried to sit up, then she found that her hands were tied and she couldn't move much due to lack of space. She thought about it and then put the pieces together.

'Oh my God, I'm in the trunk of a car! How did this happen?!'

She remembered the blackout in the bank and then being dragged away, then knocked out and now she was in here, wherever here was. She started panicking and layed back down, kicking at the trunk lid, trying to force it open.

The car braked harshly and the engine was killed.

Harley stopped as she heard a door opening and closing and then the sound of boots walking quickly across dirt.

Harley curled herself up and prepared to kick out once the trunk was opened.

Instead of the sound of a lock clicking or anything similar to that, she heard a light knocking then a click.

Harley clenched her teeth as the trunk opened and she kicked out fiercely. It connected with something and Harley heard somebody grunt as she struggled to free herself from the trunk. She hit the ground with a thud and managed to get to her feet. She couldn't get the sack off of her head and so she was literally running blind untill a hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

Harley let out a little shriek as she was dragged backwards.

'No! I am not going back in there!' She thought as she heard a door open. Then she was pushed roughly onto a backseat. She frowned as she heard the door close and then another open.

Why was she in the backseat? Why hadn't they put her back in the trunk?

The confusion consumed her brain more than anything and so she stopped trying to free herself until the car stopped again and the engine was also stopped.

Again, a door opened then shut. Then her door opened and she was dragged out from the backseat. Then the door shut again as the hand held her firmly in place.

Then she was walked into somewhere and sat down on a chair.

Joker and herself had done a few hostage situations before so she knew what to expect. Maybe they would torture her a little, try and talk to her, get her to think that they were actually her friend and wanted to put her puddin' behind bars for her own safety.

She thought about mouthing off but instead, she stayed quiet. She figured that saying nothing was better than mouthing off and possibly letting something accidentally slip.

Her captor had clearly learnt their lesson because the next thing Harley felt was her ankles being tied to the chair legs. Her hands were already tied but her captor pulled them back so they looped the back of the chair. They then stepped away from her.

Harley moved her head from side to side, hoping the sack might move so that she could flip it off of her head.

Someone did that for her and as the sack was removed, Harley came face to face with Ivy.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Harley blinked a few times, mainly because the light in here felt too bright and the other reason was that she couldn't believe Ivy was the one to have kidnapped her.

"Red?"

Ivy just smiled at her friend.

Harley looked around at the spacious warehouse.

"Where are we?"

"A little place I've taken on as my own." Ivy said with a smile.

"Why am I here?"

"To teach Joker a lesson...partly." She added as an after thought.

Harley narrowed her eyes at the red head.

"And the other part of the reason?"

Ivy shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure...maybe I just wanted to spend some time with someone. Being with plants can get very lonely."

Harley felt a little sorry but then she quickly remembered the car ride, the kidnapping and the general fear that her friend had installed into her and Harley very rarely felt fear.

"So...when do you plan on letting me go?" Harley asked.

Ivy frowned slightly.

"Oh not until Joker has met my demands."

"Which are?"

"I will give you back, unharmed and Joker will give me control of Gotham."

Harley smirked.

"He'll never do that. He'll come for me but he will never give you Gotham."

Harley frowned as a thought occured to her.

"Wait a sec...you didn't drag me out of the bank, so who did?"

Ivy turned away and went over to a table where she was currently doing an experiment with a few different coloured liquids.

"I had a little help."

"From who?" Harley snapped, her blue eyes narrowing.

Ivy smiled a little at the memory of talking to Batman and getting him to agree to her little plan.

"I don't think we really need to go into that, do we?"

"Um...yeah! I wanna know who helped you!"

Ivy continued mixing liquids and watching them change colour.

"Why does it matter? You're here now."

Harley sighed.

"Could you at least loosen the ropes a little? They're cutting into my wrists." She whined.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"This is a kidnapping. You didn't really think it'd be luxury furnishings and five star service, did you?"

Harley frowned at Ivy's condescending tone.

"Hey! I know you think I'm stupid but I know that being a hostage-wait, what was the first thing you said?"

Ivy turned around and looked at the Blonde with a serious expression.

"Look, just try to relax and wait until Joker agrees to meet my demands."

"Does he know it's you?"

She grinned and then bit it back.

"Not yet...but he will."

Harley didn't like the way Ivy looked at her when she said that.

 **Author's Note- So what has Ivy got in store for Harley? She did say that Joker would come to regret his decisions and it's looks like she's a woman of her word.**

 **And just how far will Joker go to get his Harley back?**

 **Stay tuned ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Harley started humming and the more Ivy ignored her, the louder the blonde got.

Ivy nearly broke the pen she was holding she was gripping onto it so tight, until finally, the fragile plastic snapped in her hand and she spun around in her chair.

"Could you please be quiet?! I'm trying to write a note."

Harley rolled her eyes.

"He'll figure out it's you without the note, Red. He's really smart."

Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"He came to me first and he believed my little act about not knowing where you were. I wasn't going to tell him my plan until I was sure that my accomplice would follow through."

Harley narrowed her blue eyes at the plant-loving woman.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am darling, but right now you're getting on my last nerve and I want Joker to agree to my demands and then you can be on your way home."

Harley looked down at the floor. Why had that hurt? Didn't she want to go home? Didn't she want to be back with Joker? Of course she did! But it was the way that Ivy had said it.

Ivy turned back to the table to continue writing the note, satisfied that Harley would keep quiet. She didn't realise what she'd actually done.

After about tweny minutes, Ivy let out a contented sigh and turned back around to find Harley looking away from her.

"All done! Now to send it to your boyfriend and-"

"Be done with me, I know." Harley muttered.

Ivy stopped and put a hand on her hip.

"What's the problem now?"

Harley looked up at her.

"You hurt my feelings, Red."

Ivy looked a little shocked at the blonde's statement.

"How did I manage to hurt your feelings? I didn't think you had any left." The red head told her, looking her up and down with a bored expression.

Harley frowned at her.

"Well I do. I stopped Joker from completing the takeover because there was a little kid in the bank who was scared. That's having feelings...right?"

Ivy looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes...it is."

Harley shrugged.

"He was mad at me for it...he said he didn't care if the kid was scared."

The memory of what he said came rushing back to her. She remembered how he'd basically told her that he didn't want a family with her and that normal was not something she could look forward to because it would never happen.

Tears filled the blonde's eyes.

"Harley?" Ivy pushed gently when she saw the blonde getting upset.

"He said...he doesn't wanna have a family with me." She sobbed.

Ivy frowned and then bit her lip. After making a snap decision, she went over and crouched down in front of Harley.

"He was probably just angry." She said soothingly.

Harley shook her head.

"No...he meant it. He said I can never have normal. I know he's right but it doesn't stop me from wanting it."

Ivy nodded in understanding as Harley continued;

"And now I'm in here, tied to a chair, I can't wipe my nose or eyes, I feel pathetic and even you wanna get rid of me!"

Ivy hid a sympathetic smile. She wasn't being cruel and she did feel for the blonde.

Unbeknownst to Ivy, Harley sometimes felt like she was in everyone's way and no one knew this about her but she sometimes felt like people didn't really want her in their lives, it was just that she showed up and they seemed to get stuck with her. Even when she was Dr. Harleen Quinzel, she felt this way.

She felt like they put up with her and that made her feel so worthless but she made it a point that no one would ever know that about her. They'd just end up pitying her and she's feel even more pathetic that she already did.

'Maybe Red would understand? No! Don't even go there. That is something you do not want people to know. Not now, not ever!'

Harley nodded and Ivy frowned. She must be having one of those conversations with the voices in her head again.

Ivy sighed.

"If I untie you, Harley, you have to promise me that you'll behave."

Harley smiled brightly.

"I promise."

"None of this running away crap. You need to stay where I can see you. Is that clear?"

Harley nodded.

Ivy looked into the blonde's eyes before finally nodding, statisfied that she wasn't lying.

Ivy untied Harley's ankles and then went around the back to untie her hands.

Harley jumped up and stretched.

"That's better!"

Ivy folded her arms and smiled at her friend.

"So, I have this little place near the beach. No one knows about it but me so until I get word from Joker, we will be staying there. That ok with you?"

Harley shrugged.

"Hey, you're the kidnapper so whatever you say, I'll go along with."

Ivy shook her head and smiled.

"I won't tie you up again. Just stick to the plan, ok?"

Harley gave her a little salute.

"Scouts honor."

The note arrived very quickly and Joker read the wording over and over again.

'MEET MY DEMANDS LIKE WE DISCUSSED OR BLONDIE GOES FOR A LITTLE SWIM.'

Joker knew it was from her. That lying bitch! He went to her place and she said she didn't even know Harley was missing! She'd had her all this time!

Joker had never been so furious. Well no, that wasn't true, he'd been furious plenty of times but this ranked very high on his top ten.

"Get the men, we're going on a murder spree. Starting with every fucking plant in this city."

Ivy showed Harley the little beach house and watched as the blonde looked at it.

"Wow, Red! It looks like a little Miami resort!"

Ivy shrugged.

"It's nice."

"Nice?! Red, It's amazing! It's modern, it's big but not too big-"

The blonde turned and grinned at her friend.

"I think I'm gonna like playing your little hostage."

Ivy rolled her eyes. Only Harley could find humour in such a dire situation.

Ivy tossed the key to her and Harley unlocked the door.

Inside was just as impressive as the outside. It's clean cut lines were polished and the theme seemed to be white and black, it had a ying and yang feel and Harley wondered if it was a reflection of Ivy herself as even though she was known as one of Gotham's villains, she wasn't exactly bad to the bone, not like Joker.

"Make yourself at home." Ivy said as she closed the door behind her and tossed her coat onto the white leather couch.

Harley stood awkwardly for a moment before going over to the window that over looked the beach. The the moon was at it's fullest, accompanied by a few stars and Harley stared at them like they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Oh, I need to do one thing first." Ivy told her as she walked towards her with a syringe.

Harley's eyes widened and she backed up.

"Uh...what's that?"

Ivy looked at the small needle and grinned.

"It won't hurt, much."

"W-what's it for?" Harley stammered.

Ivy knew she could keep playing with the blonde but when Harley stood there, looking at her with fear in her eyes, Ivy knew she couldn't keep it up.

"This is to ensure that you don't get any of my toxins into your system while you're here. If you might be staying with me for a long period of time, it's best to be on the safe side." Ivy explained.

Harley looked at the needle-which looked bigger to her than it actually was- and then back up at Ivy.

"I thought people only got sick if they kissed you or you breathed that weird pinky stuff on them."

Ivy shrugged.

"As I said, it's just a precaution."

Harley bit her bottom lip and sighed, holding out her arm and closing her eyes with her head turned away.

"Ok do it." She said quickly.

Ivy smirked and took hold of the blonde's wrist, turning her arm over so that she could access a vein.

Ivy glanced at the blonde once before inserting the needle.

Harley winced and then Ivy pulled the needle back out.

"There, all done." She said, patting the area with a wipe she'd had in the small medical pouch.

Harley looked at her arm and then smiled happily.

"Huh, no scar."

Ivy frowned in amusement.

"It was just a jab, nothing more."

Harley shrugged.

"Cool. So...what do you wanna do?"

Ivy looked around and her gaze centered on the tv.

"I have some movies and there's some ice cream in the fridge."

Harley nodded and smiled a very bright smile. God, she was like a child. A cute child though.

Ivy watched as she bounded over to the couch like some sort of excited puppy and looked up at Ivy as she moved towards the tv.

"So what'cha got?"

Ivy looked at her collection.

"Um...doctumentaries on plants, rom coms, a few horrors and-" She stopped.

Harley looked around her to see what she was looking at but all she could see was a blank dvd.

"What's that one?" Harley asked.

Ivy put the dvd back quickly.

"Nothing."

Harley chuckled.

"Is it a dirty movie?"

"No."

"I bet it is! Come on, Red, it's nothing to be ashamed of! You're a lonely woman, everyone needs a little bit of that from time to time."

Ivy closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"It's survelliance footage."

Harley frowned.

"Of what?"

Ivy stood and turned around to face the blonde.

"Remember what you promised when I untied you."

Harley frowned and got to her feet.

"I promised to behave. Red...what's going on?"

Ivy looked down at the white carpet and then turned, took the dvd from it's place and then held it out to Harley.

"I won't lie to you, Harley... It's footage of Joker."

Harley's blue eyes shot up to Ivy's and her mouth dropped open.

"What? Why?"

Ivy licked her lips.

"That, I am not prepared to discuss yet but you can watch the dvd. It's just what he does on a daily basis."

Harley looked down at the dvd and took it from Ivy's offered hand.

"Everything's on here?"

Ivy nodded.

"Everything. I'm sorry Harley, you wasn't meant to be involved in all this. I tried to get you out a long time ago but you wouldn't listen to me."

Harley thought back to when she had first met Ivy. She had tried to warn her away from Joker but it hadn't worked and now she was caught up in something but she didn't know what.

"If I'm involved somehow, I have a right to know." Harley said reasonably.

Ivy nodded after a moment of thought.

"That's true."

"So tell me! What are you hiding from me?!"

"I'm not hiding anything from you but I thought that the less you knew, the safer you'd be. I just wanted to protect you, Harley." Ivy told her in a pleading tone.

"Why?! Why do I matter?! Joker wouldn't put me in any danger that he thought I couldn't get myself out of, why do you want to keep me away from him?!"

"Because he won't choose you!" Ivy shouted, losing her temper.

Harley stared at her. Ivy licked her lips and looked down and she let out a calming breath.

"When it falls to the choice between saving himself or you, he will never choose you."

Harley smirked.

"That's what people are like. I would save myself, you would save yourself. No one would put themselves last for someone else. The world doesn't work like that, people don't do that for other people."

Ivy looked at her friend.

"I would."

Harley shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't expect you to. I'm not like other people and the sooner you start realising that, the better."

Harley watched as Ivy left her alone and went upstairs to her bedroom.

The blonde frowned as she turned back to a blank tv screen.

So...they were done talking then?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next morning, Harley was woken up by someone kicking the couch. She frowned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" She moaned, her voice still tinged with sleep.

"Get up." Ivy's harsh voice commanded.

"Why? Where are we going?"

Ivy grabbed Harley's wrist and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"I'm taking you back."

"Back?"

"To Joker. I want to take over Gotham but nothing is worth this, I want you gone."

Harley dug her heels into the carpet.

"You don't mean that." Harley said, her eyes suddenly wide and her voice shaky.

Ivy turned around and glared at her friend.

"Don't I? Look Harley, I have tried to warn you about Joker. I staged all this-yes to get what I want- but also hoping that it would make you realise just what type of man he is."

Harley looked doubtful.

"I know what type of man he is, Red but I love him anyway."

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"I know and that is why I'm taking you back."

Harley didn't say anything else as Ivy went to her car and climbed in.

She was going back to Joker and that was all she wanted.

The club still looked the same. Well, it hadn't been too long since Harley had been away. Maybe a week, if that.

Ivy killed the engine and waited for Harley to get out.

"Well, we're here." Ivy muttered when Harley didn't move.

The blonde looked up at the club through the window.

"What if he's mad?"

"He just wants you back. He won't be mad at you."

"Will he be mad at you?"

Ivy nodded.

"But I expect it."

Harley seemed hesitant and had her hand resting on the door handle.

"Will you be ok?" She asked carefully.

Ivy shot her an icy glare.

"Please, don't pretend to care."

Harley frowned, slightly hurt at that.

"I do care, Red."

Ivy shook her head and looked away.

"Just go."

The blonde gave her friend one last look before getting out of the car.

Ivy watched as she walked into the club and then pulled away from the kerb with a heavy sigh.

Harley looked around. For this time of night, the club was so quiet.

"Puddin?" She called out, her voice echoing.

There was no answer so she went up to his office and found that empty as well.

Where was he?

People cowered down and shook with fear as bodies lay all around them. Joker stood waving his gun around, aiming it at certain people and then taking it away again.

"It really is so simple... all I want to know is if anyone has seen Harley Quinn and if they have, to tell me where she is. But until I get her back, I will continue to kill people. Is that in any way...unclear?"

He looked at the people and sighed when they didn't answer. So he shot one.

They screamed and a few started crying as the body hit the floor.

"So you see...I'm not bluffing."

One was stupid enough to confront the mad man.

"Batman will stop you!"

Joker turned slowly and aimed his gun at the man who had spoken.

"No...he won't."

And that was another one dead.

Joker grinned.

"Now I bet you are all wondering why Batman won't come and save you...hmm? It's because he can't. Shall we say that he's a little...tied up at the moment."

Then he laughed that crazy laugh of his and shot two more people.

Harley had gone out again. Maybe Joker was taking a walk? Although that didn't sound like something he'd do.

She frowned and looked up at the roof where the Bat signal was placed. Then an idea hit her. Maybe Batman would know where he was!

She climbed to the roof and went over to the Bat signal only to find the man himself, tied to it. But he wasn't just tied, there was a timer or a flip switch there as well.

Her blue eyes widened.

"How did this happen?!" She asked and laughed a little at seeing the superhero all tangled up on his own symbol.

"Joker." He growled.

"Puddin?"

"Yeah, whatever. Harley, he's been killing people. He's at Gotham City Mall right now. You have to stop him."

Harley frowned.

"Me?"

Yes, you. I can't go even if you untie me. If the rope snaps or loosens, a signal gets sent to Joker and he blows Gotham Mall and all it's people to bits. It has to be you, and Ivy if you can contact her."

Harley bit her lip.

"We're kinda not really talking right now."

Batman frowned.

"I really don't care. We had a deal and now is her time to uphold it."

Harley narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What's the deal?"

Batman looked at the little pyscho and clenched his teeth. If he told her truth, there was no way that she would help him.

"Ivy said that if I brought you to her, she would protect the people of this city one time in her life. That was her offer and being as she's so diabolical and it was a chace for her to do some good, I took her up on it. Now go find her!"

Harley thought about what he's said and then nodded.

"Ok, deal's a deal, Bat boy."

She actually bought it! Batman thought with relief.

Then she skipped off the roof.

Harley called the red head from a pay phone. She knew that if she called from her cell, Ivy would ignore it and sure enough, Ivy answered.

"Hello?"

"Ivy, it's Harley, don't hang up."

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help, Red."

"What happened this time? He threw you through a wall again?" She drawled.

Harley frowned.

"He's never done that."

Ivy examined her nails.

"There's still time."

"Look, Ivy I wish we could argue about this all night but I spoke to Batman and he-"

Ivy eyes widened.

"You what?"

"I spoke to Batman and he said that you guys had a deal. You have to uphold your end and it has to be tonight."

Ivy frowned slightly.

"Why? And what did he say the deal was?" Ivy asked.

She seriously doubted that Batman would tell the blonde the truth otherwise she wouldn't be on the phone to her now.

"He said that Joker has taken Gotham City Mall hostage and is killing people and the deal is that you would help the people of Gotham once during your life time."

Ivy smiled a little, she knew he'd concoct a white lie. Clever bastard.

"That's true, I did. Are you helping or are you just playing Batman's PA?"

"I'm gonna help." Harley said and Ivy could hear the pout in her voice.

Ivy nodded.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

Harley didn't have to wait long and Ivy pulled up.

Harley took a moment and then hugged her friend as she stood next to her.

Ivy didn't know what to do. She was still mad at the blonde but she hugged her back anyway.

"Ok, let's go save some people." Ivy drawled as they headed towards Gotham Mall.

Harley looked at the red head as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I've just said that."

 **Author's Note- Sorry this is such a short chapter guys but I'm finding it difficult to find inspiration at the moment. Temporary writer's block is all, hehe. But I wanted to upload something for you anyways and this is it. Will hopefully get some inspiration back and upload more for you soon. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Joker's eyes rolled back in his head. He was getting bored. Where was the mayhem? The people screaming and running for their lives? He hadn't shot anyone in the last half an hour and the blood on the floor was starting to dry.

"Where is she?" He whispered as he turned in a complete circle, using the gun to scratch his head.

"I mean honestly, someone must know where she is." He said, loud enough for everyone else to hear this time.

Even his thugs were getting bored, some choosing to sit on the floor instead of standing and pointing their weapons at anyone who even so much as moved.

"Did anyone see any sign of her the night she disappeared?"

No one said anything.

Joker widened his eyes.

"Anyone? What, so no one wants to talk to me?"

He tutted.

"Well that's just rude...Do I really need to start killing people to get you to talk?"

One man, his voice shaking so much, it was hard to understand what he was saying, spoke up;

"I think I saw her..."

Joker turned his atttention to him.

"You did?"

He nodded.

"I think I saw her heading out of town."

Joker went from looking interested to being skeptical.

"Out of town? On her own?"

The man's eyes darted from side to side as he nodded.

"Yeah...yeah, she was heading over the bridge."

Joker sighed and clasped his hands in front of him, the gun pointing down towards the floor.

"The bridge, you say? And I wonder why she would willingly leaving Gotham when we-well she-had plans to get married?" Joker questioned.

The man shrugged.

"Cold feet?"

Joker cracked his neck and sighed, bringing the gun up slowly, aiming it at the man.

"Did you just speak because you were scared I was gonna kill one of ya?" Joker questioned, stalking towards the man.

"Uh, n-no...I'm just sayin' what I see."

Joker's lip curled up into a cold grin.

"Everyone fears for their lives...in my experience fear can make a man talk so much shit and they actually think that the other will believe it. That's how desperate they get. It's pathetic really, to think that a few comforting words will change this whole situation."

The man backed up until his legs hit the back of a bench and Joker's gun was pressed firmly into his forehead.

"Now because you had the guts to speak to me, I'll give you a chance...if you tell me the truth, that you are indeed lying about Harley's whereabouts, I'll set you free but if you continue to go along with what you're saying, I'll kill ya...understand?"

The man nodded, his lips trembling.

"So...what's it gonna be?" Joker questioned, releasing the safety off his gun.

The man licked his lips and scratched at his nose, all nervous traits but then Joker knew this.

"I was...I was lying. I'm sorry."

Joker nodded his head slowly.

"See? All better now? Isn't it better when you tell the truth?" Joker said as he lowered his gun.

The man let out a breath and nodded, a small, shaky smile coming to his face.

Joker smiled and then the gun was up again, blowing a hole in the man's chest before he even hit the floor.

Screams echoed in the mall and Joker smiled. That was more like it!

One woman, clearly scared out of her mind, stood glaring at the Clown Prince.

"You said if he told you the truth you'd set him free!"

Joker grinned at her.

"That I did. And I did set him free."

The woman looked at the body on the floor, blood pooling around it.

"You killed him!"

"I did. I said I'd set him free, although I didn't say in what way. People need to learn that everything can have a double meaning. Either way, he was sealing his fate."

The woman started crying as she now saw the situation for what it was, hopeless.

"Now, would you be so kind as to sit down? I'd hate to have a shoot someone else in the same hour."

The woman did as she was told and sat, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

Joker wondered exactly how many people would crack from this ordeal and how many would end up in Arkham because of this.

He sighed again. If Harley were here right now, this whole place would be a bloodbath.

Ivy and Harley looked down at the scene before them.

Ivy had clenched her teeth as Joker had shot that man. She hated humans but to be cut down like that, she could relate it to her plant life.

Harley frowned, her lips twisting up into a doubtful expression.

"Why did he do that? I didn't see that guy do nothin' wrong."

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"He's killing off people until he finds you." She drawled.

Harley's eyes softened and she put her hands to her heart; her dead, cold, mixed up heart.

"Aww, my Puddin' is doing that for me?"

Ivy glared at the little psycho.

"Yeah and you need to get your head in the game, Quinn, because he's going to kill a lot more if we don't do something about it."

Harley grinned as she looked at the red head.

"It is kinda romantic tho, don't ya think?"

Ivy frowned, her green eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"Well look at what he's prepared to do just to find me! He really is the love of my life!"

Ivy shook Harley by her shoulders, trying to clear all those little pink fluffy hearts out of her eyes.

"He enjoys this, Harley. If he wasn't doing it for you, he'd find some other excuse to do it."

Harley looked doubtful again but then nodded that she understood.

"All you have to do, is go in there, show him you're still alive and try and talk him round while I get the people out, ok?"

Harley smiled at her friend.

"You really wanna help those people, Red?"

Ivy bit her lip.

"I have a deal with the Bat and I'm honoring it, that's all there is to it."

Harley nodded.

"Ok, you ready?"

Ivy nodded and then they made their way through an open vent that lead into the mall.

Two more people were shot dead. Joker told the thugs to leave the bodies on the floor to remind people the fate that awaited them should they do anything that displeased the Clown Prince of Gotham.

Inside Joker's head, a war was raging.

Should he kill more people or hold off for a bit? Should he make an example out of one of them or just kill one section to frighten someone into talking?

'No, you can't do that! You'll run out of people to kill when you get bored', 'I dunno, maybe killing a large amount of them with scare them enough that someone tell the truth', 'it's too much of a risk, you know it is,'

Joker smacked the sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Will all of you please SHUT UP?!"

Everyone looked at Joker and even the thugs were confused by his outburst.

Joker continued talking to himself.

"I can't think straight with all of you talking!"

The voices in his head seemed to simmer down, until only one thought came forward as he looked at the crowd.

'Kill the next person that looks at you. It'll be fun.' It sang.

He grinned and watched as they all averted their eyes. All of them...but one.

Joker sighed with contentment as he shot at the woman who had dared to glance in his direction.

One of this thugs frowned at him with confusion as to why he'd shot her.

Joker shrugged carelessly.

"She looked at me."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"So, Red, any idea where this leads?" Harley asked as she crawled along the vent shaft with Ivy following close behind her.

"Some where above where Joker is."

"So, what's the plan? We just zip line down in front of him?"

"No. You can appear in front of him, I will continue down here untill I find the vent that leads me to the side of the mall."

Harley frowned and she stopped crawling.

"And how do I just appear in front of him?"

"Well, we'll figure that out when we get there." Ivy said vaguely.

Harley started crawling then stopped again.

"When we get where?"

Ivy gave her a shove and clenched her teeth in annoyance.

"Will you just stop asking questions and keep moving?! My God woman, how in the hell does Joker put up with you?!"

Harley grinned and started crawling again.

"Coz he loves me."

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well he's never spent more than five minutes alone with you in a vent shaft."

Harley giggled and carried on crawling.

It felt like they'd been crawling forever until Harley stopped, letting out an excited giggle.

"What now?" Ivy asked tiredly.

"There's this gate type thing in the floor and I can see Joker."

Ivy's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant! Can you open it?"

Harley nodded, reaching out to it and pulling it off of it's holding, letting it fall back on the other side of the shaft.

Harley frowned. It was a long drop.

"Uh...Red? How am I gonna get down?"

Ivy crept up behind Harley.

"It's all about faith, darling. Close your eyes."

Harley raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just do it." The plant woman said with an exasperated sigh.

Harley did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"Think happy thoughts and after three, let out a calming breath."

Harley nodded and started counting to three but on two, Ivy gave her a hard shove and the blonde cried out in suprise as she fell through the hole and plummeted to the Mall floor.

Ivy grinned and then crawled back the way she'd come.

Joker looked up just in time to see Harley coming through the roof and he caught her just before she hit the floor.

Harley opened her eyes after the initial shock and saw that Joker held her.

Her eyes brightened and so did her smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Puddin'!"

Joker held her tight and wouldn't let her go.

"There you are! Oh baby, where did you go? I've been killing so many people just to find you!"

Harley looked at the people then and the bodies that surrounded them.

"Well here I am!"

Joker grinned.

"Yes you are!"

Harley gave him her sweetest smile.

"So can we go home now?"

Joker nodded.

"Yes, of course we can go home."

"And you won't kill anymore people?"

"Not tonight, no."

Harley smiled, her white teeth flashing.

Then she turned to where she had seen Ivy scale down the wall out of the corner of her eye.

"Red! Hey Red! You can come out now! He said he won't kill nobody!"

The red head rolled her eyes as she crouched down in her hiding place.

Joker's head came up quick, anger shining bright in his eyes.

"She's here?" He growled.

Harley nodded happily as Joker gently put her down.

"Yeah and hey, about the whole kidnapping me thing, Mista J. It was fine, we had a lovely time! She's my friend!"

"IVY!" Joker roared.

The red head stepped out of hiding and looked at him.

Joker glared at the plant loving woman.

"All of this happened because of you...give me one good reason why I shouldn't gun you down like the rest of them."

Ivy shrugged.

"I don't have one."

Joker grinned and aimed his gun at Ivy.

"I was so hoping you'd say that."

He aimed his gun at her and fired once.

Harley screamed as the bullet flew through the air straight towards it's target.

Ivy closed her eyes and didn't move...but someone did.

When the red head opened her eyes again, she saw one of the hostages laying on the floor. An elderly woman who Ivy didn't recognize.

Ivy crouched down beside her.

"Why did you do that?"

The eldery woman smiled weakly up at her.

"To show you that humans are not all the same."

Ivy's eyes shone with tears.

"You-you don't even know me."

The woman nodded.

"But I know what you think of the human race. If my last act on this earth has changed your perception of us, then I will be happy with that."

A tear fell down Ivy's cheek as she bowed her head.

"It has..."

Harley looked at the scene before her in shock.

Joker looked suprised too.

"Please, Mista J...can we go home now?"

Joker nodded his head slowly.

Ivy stood and glared at Joker's retreating back.

"You're a dead man, Joker!" Ivy shouted at him, anger fueling her rage.

He ignored her and carried on walking.

Harley turned around and gave her friend a sympathetic look.

Ivy panicked. If he could do that to an innocent elderly woman, what would he do to Harley? The woman he claimed to love.

"He'll kill you too, Harley."

Harley stopped and looked back at Ivy.

"He loves me."

Ivy watched as Joker stood at the blonde's side.

"As long as he remembers that when he's got a knife to your throat."

Joker grinned and Harley looked up at him.

"We're getting married...aren't we, Puddin'?"

He nodded.

"Of course we are, honey."

Ivy's lips curled back into a snarl.

Lies. All of it.

She watched as the new King and Queen of Gotham left the mall behind.

Ivy sat on the roof top of Arkham Asylum. Why she chose this building, she didn't know. Maybe it was because the people inside were just as broken as she was feeling right now.

The Bat had gotten free, with some help and he now stood beside her.

"I wanted to thank you for upholding your end of the bargain."

Ivy shook her head as she stared at the horizon.

"I wish I hadn't."

"You saved countless lives."

"But one lost her's to save mine. She didn't even know me." Ivy said, her voice unsteady and uneven.

Batman frowned.

"Has that changed things for you?"

Ivy looked straight up at him.

"More than I ever thought possible."

She stood after a moment's thought and looked the Bat right in the eye.

"I want to help them. The people of Gotham. I want to protect them against people like Joker."

"And Harley." He countered.

Ivy shook her head.

"No, she's not like him. She can pretend all she likes but Harley is not evil."

Batman nodded.

"If that's what you want."

"I owe it to that woman. I know it will be hard at first. Living a life of crime all these years only to want to turn it all around, it will be difficult but I'll just keep thinking of that selfless woman...and then I'll know why I'm doing it."

Batman nodded.

"And how would you like to start this new life of yours'?"

Ivy's green eyes hardened.

"I'm going to kill Joker."

 **END**

 **Author's Note- Hope you guys enjoyed this. I've never really thought Poison Ivy was that evil and this was a chance to turn it around. Thanks for reading. X**


End file.
